


处处吻（5）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Relationships: 曹荀 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	处处吻（5）

一个穿着棕色风衣的男子跟着曹丕进来，看上去约莫三十五六岁，脸上干净得很，眉眼都好看。此时怀里正抱着一只大橘猫，笑着对曹操说：“孟德，这小黄胖子是阿植的嘛？”

曹植趁机躲在荀彧身后，悄悄的对大橘猫说：“儿子，你这应该叫……叫奶奶！”

“喵！”

小黄胖子表示：这门亲我不认！

“爸，你和荀叔叔不是去自驾游了吗？怎么这么快就回来了？”曹植一边为荀彧倒茶，一边问。

“看你天天就知道玩游戏，也不看新闻，”曹操数落他，“最近爆发流感，刚走到邻省就被劝返了，高速都准备封了。”

几人说了会儿话，荀彧和曹丕便去做晚饭了，剩下曹老爹苦口婆心的教育曹植。

“人在社会上起码要有个本事，这样才能自己创业，你看看你一天天的……”

曹植内心OS：爸其实我被我哥包养了emm……

“你瞅瞅你哥，从小就让我省心，长大了我就放心把公司交给他，这几年的利润额噌噌往上涨……”

曹植内心OS：爸其实我哥把我包养了emmmmm……

不一会儿晚饭就准备好了，曹丕和荀彧的厨艺是没得说，于是几人一边赞叹两人的厨艺，一边心照不宣的吃完了饭。

只是分配卧室的时候有些不妙，曹操荀彧睡在主卧, 曹丕曹植睡在次卧。

之所以说它不妙，是因为主卧和次卧仅仅隔着一道墙，还是木质板。

尤其是荀彧刚洗完澡，还揉着湿漉漉的头发，看到曹操两指间夹着一只杜蕾斯，向他晃了晃。

这情况就更不妙了。

荀彧腾的一下脸就红了，压低了声音：“曹孟德，你别没有点数！”

“我怎么了？”曹操挑了挑眉。

“两个孩子还在那边呢，你还好意思——”

“好意思怎样？”曹操一笑，伸手抓住荀彧围在腰上的浴巾，往前一带，凑在人耳边说，“好意思操你吗？”

突然，身下之人眸光一暗，出其不意地弓腿，膝盖猛地磕向曹操小腹。

曹操盯着他的眼，嘴边露出一点笑意，似是早就料到，右臂一挡就把腿压了下去。

“啧，怎么——”男人故意拉长了腔调，“被我说中心事，恼羞成怒了？”

还没等曹操再戏弄他，荀彧另一条腿跟着就往他左肩踢去。

纵然荀彧练过舞蹈，可跟常年健身的曹操相比，毕竟力道不足，还是被曹操又捉住了小腿。

曹操没放过荀彧脸上闪现过的一丝慌张，他就着这个姿势把人往前一带，顺势分开了荀彧的双腿。

那经过一番折腾本就松垮的浴巾，此时更是半遮半掩的盖在身下人的私密之处，欲拒还迎，不胜诱人。

就在曹操还没得意够的时候，一杯凉水泼面而来。

荀彧举着放在床头柜上的水杯，冷冷看着狼狈的曹操。

“你……”曹操气到发噎，“咱俩非要这样？”

“有本事就接着来。”

被他这么一搞，曹操是一点情趣也没有了。

不光是没情趣，也没本事啊。两地分居是小，谋杀亲夫是大啊。

于是曹操松开荀彧，一脸郁闷的从柜子里拿出一套被褥，规规矩矩地开始打地铺。

“唉，自己的老婆不能上，自己的家不能睡，这叫什么事儿啊。”

“曹孟德，你嘴里再说些不三不四的话，我让你打一辈子地铺。”荀彧瞥了他一眼，拿起一本书开始看。

“行行行，老婆我错了……”  
“嗯？”

曹操倒吸一口气，换上一脸诚挚的微笑，语气十分恭敬谦卑地说：“荀先生，是我曹某人的过失了，还希望先生您不要介意。”

“装腔作势。”

两人熄了灯，曹操在床下听得荀彧呼吸声渐渐均匀，便弓着身，蹑手蹑脚地爬上大床，掀开荀彧的被子，鬼鬼祟祟地躺下。

过了一会儿，他又翻来覆去地睡不着，看着身旁之人的唯美睡颜，按捺不住心中的躁动，就凑过去，大气都不敢喘的吻了一下。

荀彧没有什么动静。

于是曹操便放下心来，又亲了一下。

等等，刚刚好像还没尝着什么味儿，不如——

“曹、孟、德。”

“额……那个，我马上就滚下去。”曹操一脸尬笑，眼疾手快的就要撤离战场，却一把被荀彧握住手腕。

“偷偷摸摸的，”荀彧乜了他一眼，“这可不是你曹操的作风。”

曹操一笑，挑了挑眉，“荀先生说的对。”

俯下身就吻了下去。

两人纠缠在一起，荀彧身上早就一丝不挂了，只能双手搂着曹操的脖颈，口上功夫却是应接不暇。

曹操还是一如既往地占据着主动权，吮着柔软的双唇恋恋不舍，又勾住敏感的舌尖不住地进出挑逗，尽极挤压这对方口中的空气，直把人吻得全身发软，双眼迷离。

时间长了，就算荀彧会换气，也忍不住轻声呜咽起来。

曹操却是忍得久了，只想把身下的人吃干抹净，下身早就顶在荀彧的小腹上，即便隔着一层布料，也是烫得吓人。

他松开的时候，荀彧半睁着眼，口唇微张，水光润泽，白皙的前胸大幅度地起伏着，浑身赤裸地躺在雪白的床上。

曹操三两下就脱去自己的睡衣，直直盯着荀彧，眼中已是毫不掩饰的欲望。

荀彧一边喘着气，一边厉声说：  
“你敢？！”

“你光让人亲啊？”曹操简直要抓狂，“你有没有良心啊？不得照顾一下你老公的感受啊？”

“没有润滑你想让我死在床上吗？！”

自从多年前，两人因为某些原因第一次酒后乱性，没有充分做好战备工作，结果导致荀彧躺在医院半个星期，还受尽医护人员暧昧隐晦的眼神。从那以后，荀彧坚决要看到润滑剂，否则曹操连碰他都别想碰。

“就因为这个？”曹操难以置信，“你不早说！”

曹操翻身下床，从自己西服口袋里拿出一管润滑剂，还在荀彧眼前晃了晃：“放心，是你爱用的牌子。”

荀彧一脸嫌恶：“你居然随身带着这东西？”

“本来是想在车上做的，结果谁知道开车真是太累了……”

荀彧内心OS：这是一个什么品种的沙雕禽兽？

随着沾满润滑液的两指深入后穴，许久未遭到入侵的身体不由自主地绷紧，他甚至可以感受到手指在自己体内抠挖。生涩的肉壁还还没来得及适应刺激，就被逼着一次次绞着甬道，吸吮着手指不肯松口。

曹操显然比他更能感受到他身体的变化，一边仔细为他扩张，一边揶揄道：“啧，像你这么嘴硬的，天下找不出第二个。”

荀彧仰着头，都懒得看他：“废话少说。”

水声微响，在寂静的夜里更为羞耻，不多时已经容纳进了三根手指。身体一点点被打开的感觉让荀彧一时间有些恍惚，自己身上的这个男人，果真是他吗？

多少年了，每当深夜里情欲缠绵，总会让他产生一种恍惚之感。

“孟德……”荀彧手轻抚着他的后脑，示意自己已经准备好了。

曹操吻了吻他的额头，挺身送了进去。温软湿热的穴肉瞬时紧紧包裹住每一寸柱体，不管做多少次，荀彧在一开始还是没办法放松自己。

他忍不住痛呼出声，仰着头，把脆弱的脖颈完全暴露在外，急促地喘着气。

曹操吻上他的脖颈，舌尖细腻地舔着凸起的喉结，又注意不在那白皙的皮肤上留下吻痕。

“小声点。”

荀彧“唔”了一声，努力适应埋在自己体内那巨大的性器，不断放松自己的臀部肌肉，手臂环上男人的腰。

曹操耐心地等他完全适应好了，才动身一点点地在他体内抽插起来。

他实际上比谁都要更爱护他。

也许是因为这个缘故，荀彧敏感地感觉到，每次做完之后，曹操实际上都不能很尽兴。

可能，他真的在床事上，不喜欢自己这种的吧。

但那些让妓女听了都脸红的话，他是无论如何也说不出口。

“孟德……孟德……”也只能这样无助地唤他的名字，被肏地狠了，也只是颤抖着身子，口里尽是些细碎的喘息和哭腔，压抑着隐忍着，让人听了心里难受。

为此曹操总戏谑他：“你这样子总好像被我强上了似的。”

曹操曾经有过的床伴数不胜数，大多都风情万种，一眼就能把人魂儿勾了去，床上的功夫也是骚浪不已，让人欲罢不能。

可偏偏就是这位从大学就认识，又和他一起创业多年的秘书长，入了他的心。

哪怕在生意上敢于和他顶撞，在感情上生涩懵懂，连做爱都羞赧推拒，可他就是爱极了这样。

那就把他逗得脸上烧红，在把他压在身下，一寸一寸地占有这个人，让他为了自己而愉悦兴奋，让自己也明白，他爱了这个人爱了很多年。

“孟德，用力一些……”破碎的字句从沙哑的嗓音间吐出，柔弱地惹人生怜，偏就是这样的请求让人无法拒绝。

曹操毫不费力地找到他的敏感点，猛地撞上去，绕着那一点反复碾磨挤压，穴肉受到刺激而产生的液体让进出更为顺畅。他一贯到底，顶弄着那敏感点，缓缓地撤出，直到性器完全撤离穴内。再又猛地进入，让荀彧刚刚享受到炸裂般的快感，在即将达到顶峰时，又戛然而止，又是舒爽又是难受，直把人逼得眼泪都不受控制地流下来。

颤着音，还带了哭腔：“你……你……”

“觉得怎么样？”曹操还饶有兴趣地问他。

“不要……我受不了……”身下的人连大腿都颤抖着，眼皮微微泛红，眼角还带着泪，圆滑的指甲在他后背划出一道又一道红痕。

曹操这次却没有顺了他的意，像是带有惩罚一般，又如此反复了几次。

“别，别……”荀彧就只是压低了声音哭，颤抖着阻止他。

曹操叹了口气：“你啊，连句讨好人的话都不会说。”

偏就是这样，让我心甘情愿。

曹操不再折磨他，挺身次次都向那敏感点撞去，一次比一次狠急，暴风骤雨一般的快感密集地砸下来，荀彧只能微张着口，眼前炸开一片又一片白光，大张着双腿任人操干。

荀彧睁大了失焦的双眸，生理性的泪水不断的从眼角流下。

他生生被自己干哭了。

直到两人双双达到高潮，曹操帮他清理了身体，他还一脸失神地躺在床上，全身潮红，双腿还张开着，头发被汗水打湿，粘在前额上。

“文若……”曹操为他扯过被子，吻了吻额头。

后者才回过神来，转头看着他，嘶哑着嗓子：“曹孟德——”

“我觉得你还是滚下去睡比较好。”

“哥，你刚才有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？”

“小孩子，”曹丕抬手关了灯，搂过少年纤细的腰，“不该听的别听。”

*祝大家情人节快乐！


End file.
